warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Rampagers
The Rampagers is a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter and a Second Founding Successor Chapter of the White Scars. Like their progenitors, the Rampagers make use of ritual facial scarring to denote both the rank and achievements of Astartes in the Chapter. These scars are applied during a long, sacred Chapter ceremony called "the Blooding." The blood drawn from the faces of the Space Marines during this ritual is then mixed with the drinks served during the feast that always follows the completion of the ceremony. The Rampagers are in the habit of claiming Feral Worlds as fresh recruiting grounds in the wake of conquest, providing the planet's populace test negative for any forms of spiritual or physical corruption. Chapter History Space Marine]] Notable Campaigns Brother Autochno, 3rd Squad. His knee plate marking denotes him as being of the 4th Company.]] *'Battle of Corusil V (084.M31)' - The Rampagers accompanied the White Scars force led by their Primarch Jaghatai Khan to the world of Corusil V to take vengeance against the Drukhari who had ravaged the White Scars homeworld of Chogoris and the wider Yasan Sector in the wake of the Horus Heresy. The White Scars and their successors defeated the Drukhari, but not before their Archon fled into the Webway through a nearby portal. Jaghatai Khan and much of the White Scars' 1st Brotherhood followed. The portal closed permanently behind them. The fate of the Great Khan remains unknown. *'The Dabenlar III Campaign (490.M34)' - The 6th Company of the Rampagers Chapter advanced 3,000 kilometres in a bold, armour-borne operation, crossing the Burning Plains of Dabenlar III's equatorial deserts and toppling the outflanked and ill-prepared rebel theocracy in a single night of retribution and bloodshed. The Rampagers instigated a brutal purge of the population, after which the people of Dabenlar III were declared free of heresy. Before taking their leave of the war zone, the Chapter asserted recruitment rights over the population, from which it draws Aspirants to this day. *'The 7th Black Crusade (The Ghost War) (811.M37)' - The 7th Black Crusade was a Black Crusade launched against the forces of the Imperium of Man, led by the infamous Chaos Champion Abaddon the Despoiler and his Black Legion, launched out of the Eye of Terror in 811.M37. At this time, the Forces of Chaos spewed forth from the great Warp rift past Cadia and then disappeared. This event is what earned this conflict its informal name of the Ghost War. The following years saw a game of hide-and-seek played between the Forces of Chaos and the Imperium of Man which spread confusion, paranoia, disinformation and deceit across the galaxy. Raids became commonplace in far-flung areas but eventually the servants of the Dark Gods returned to the Eye of Terror, having caused great difficulty for the Emperor's Loyalists but having proven unable to significantly degrade Imperial defensive capabilities at that time. **'Slaughter at Mackan (811.M37)' - After their rescue at Midian, the full might of the Blood Angels Chapter fell upon a vast Black Legion warband on the world of Mackan. The Blood Angels bore the brunt of the onslaught, suffering horrendous losses upon the cursed ground of Mackan despite the efforts of the Rampagers' 7th Company to reinforce their brother Adeptus Astartes. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Rampagers primarily wear red Power Armour. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is black. The black squad specialty symbol on the outer right greave designates operational specialty -- battleline, close support, fire support, Veteran or command. A black High Gothic numeral is stenciled on the right shoulder guard, indicating squad number. The colour of the left knee guard indicates company number in accordance with the dictates of the Codex Astartes -- i.e. White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company), Green (4th Company), etc. Chapter Badge The Rampagers' Chapter badge is a white hand grasping a yellow lightning bolt, ready to strike with it, on a field of red. This symbol is derived from the icon of the Chapter's genetic forebears, the White Scars. Sources *''Adeptus Astartes: Successor Chapters'' (Limited Release Booklet) *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pg. 40 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pp. 8, 143 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pg. 81 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (3rd Edition) *''Codex Supplement: White Scars'' (8th Edition), pg. 28 *''How to Paint Space Marines'', pg. 81 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'', pg. 75 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two, Second Edition - War Machines of the Adeptus Astartes'', pp. 17-18 *''Insignium Astartes'', pg. 57 Gallery File:Rampagers_Assault_Marine.png|Rampagers Assault Marine with Jump Pack and armed with a Chainsword and Bolt Pistol File:Rampagers_Asslt_Marine_Sqd..png|Rampagers Assault Squad armed with an array of close-combat weapons File:Rampagers_Vindicator.jpg|A Rampagers Vindicator es:Indómitos Category:R Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:White Scars Category:Second Founding